Time Travel Krytastrophe
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Kyle thought that he would have a boring week at his friend, Nolan's House. But when Carmen suddenly barges in unexpectedly, he never thought that he would hear the story of a lifetime... Rated T for safety.
1. Prolouge

Introduction

Written by: AlliTheSuperGenius004

Hello once again! This is a beginning to Time Travel Kyrtastrophe, my first Mario collaboration. However, it's not my partner, Demented and Disturbed's first collaboration though, so her parts are going to be A LOT more better than mine.

Disclaimer: The Koopalings belong to Nintendo

Carmen and Izzy belongs to Demented and Disturbed

Kyle belongs to me

*******The Mitchell Residence*******

"Are you being serious right now!?" A boy with short, choppy blond hair, devil horns and golden eyes yelled into the phone."You and Alli are at a L&D Magic convention RIGHT NOW!?"

"Yeah...But cheer up. You get the whole house to yourself since my parents are out in Haiti helping people after the recent earthquake,"Nolan said through the phone.

"But I have no one to hang out with. Jack and Myra are at a meeting with each of the kings in the Mushroom world discussing Jack's new potion and Nicki is babysitting her younger brother back at her kingdom! And your parents won't allow us to have pets-"

"Relax Kyle. I'm pretty sure you can entertain yourself for a week," Nolan reassured.

"Nolan, they're calling for us. Hurry it up with Kyle and let's go!" Alli said in the background.

"Sorry Kyle, gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Wait Nolan-" Before he could finish, Nolan hung up. Kyle groaned and flopped onto the nearby sofa.

"What am I supposed to do for a whole week?" He muttered into the pillow."I wish someone would barge into this house and hang out with me."

As if his prayers were answered, there was an unexpected knock on the door. Kyle quickly got up from the sofa and ran over to the door, peeping into the glass spy hole. Before he could get a good glance, the door suddenly swung open and a pretty girl about the age of 11 barged into the house. She had orange skin, red, flowing shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, bracelets on her wrists and was wearing a yellow crop-top with khaki shorts, gloves and hiking boots along with a cloak around her neck.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right address,"she muttered, holding up a piece of paper and facing Kyle."Is this the Mitchell residence?"

"Um... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to share information with a stranger," Kyle replied, rubbing his head after being hit by the door."Who are you?"

"My name's Carmen Braveheart and I was bored, so I just decided to crash this house my boyfriend knows very mush about," she explained, hopping on the sofa."And who are you?"

"My name's Kyle Lynch and I'm the caretaker of this house," Kyle introduced, offering his hand for a shake. Carmen looked confused about this gesture, but shook his hand regardless."So, why did you crash my best friend's house again?"

Carmen sighed with annoyance, her eyes flashing from hazel to a fiery red and back again. "YOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD ATTENTION SPAN, DO YOU!?" After seeing Kyle give her a look of surprise from her random outburst, she breathed in and out, slowly regaining herself." My friends are busy, so I'm bored and I have no one to hang with. Erin is helping out with the drought in the Mushroom Kingdom, Melody has an affair with Queen Jaydes, Moon is out with the Count and the minions for the week, and my boyfriend, Larry, is having a quality week with his family at Delfino Isle."

"No way, my friends are busy as well!" Kyle informed. Carmen nodded and then there was an awkward moment of silence between them.

"Hey, you can control fire?" Kyle asked curiously, noticing her eyes changing colors when she got angry.

"Yeah, I'm a fire elemental. Why do you care?" Carmen asked. Kyle took a bit of a hit from her bitter tone, but didn't let it faze him.

"Because I can control fire too," he said, summoning a small ball of fire, hoping to lighten the mood between them.

"Cool," Carmen stated."I guess that explains the devil horns," she said with a small smirk. Kyle quietly chuckled. He didn't expect someone like Carmen, but he's glad he had someone to talk to.

"Hey, since you have nothing to do for a whole week, maybe you want to hang out here?" Carmen sharply turned her head and glared at him."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON ME, PAL!?" She demanded. Kyle was taken back by this, and started to freak out. Honestly, this 11 year old scared him a bit when she's mad.

"Of course not! I have a crush on someone else and you have a boyfriend!" Kyle yelled, trying to calm Carmen down." I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, since you have nothing to do for a week! Please don't kill me!"

Now understanding the situation, Carmen calmed down instantly."Oh, sure I don't mind hanging out with you for a week. It sure beats sulking around the castle with my older sister, Esmeralda. I just need to get my stuff later."

"Cool," Kyle said, happy that he won't be alone this week. Soon, another awkward silence started creeping into the room.

"Hey, want to hear an interesting story Larry and his siblings told me?It's my favorite out of all the stories they told me about their crazy adventures." Carmen suggested, wanting to break the silence.

"Sure. The T.V doesn't have that many good channels and I'm pretty sure you aren't into video games," Kyle replied.

"Awesome. So they call it this adventure 'Time Travel Kyrtastrophe'," Carmen explained."It all started on one summer day..."

*******Flashback*******

It was one beautiful summer day; it wasn't too hot nor too cold. The perfect amount of breeze swept through the dead trees, making them rustle their branches. Yep, this was definitely summer weather.

"So, which one do you think is coolest?" Iggy asked, showing his girlfriend around the underground lab. Izzy (his girlfriend) looked at each of his glorious inventions carefully, giving each one an equal glance. Her eyes landed on a futuristic ray gun: it had green, blue and purple wires crisscrossing each other from the base to the top.

"Honestly Iggy, this one is the most colorful out of all the ones you showed me, so I like this one the most." Izzy announced, holding it in her hands.

"That specific gun is called the 'Portal Transporter.' It manipulates the space and time paradox to travel to different time periods or different dimensions." Iggy explained, shuddering at the two final words.

"Why'd you shudder? Is it too cold for you here?" Izzy asked, noticing Iggy's shudder and instantly coming to his aide.

"It's not too cold in here. I just remember using that exact gun to create a portal to a parallel dimension that my siblings and I traveled to last year. It seemed cool at first, since we met our girls and boy selves, but then it got freaky when they turned out to be possessed by elemental demons," Iggy informed, still creeped out about the fact Ivy was possessed by the elemental demon of Death.

"Well, it's over now. Hey, do you think this thing still works?" Izzy asked, pulling the trigger. Surely, a green light zapped out and a white portal formed in the middle of the lab.

"Heh, I must of forgot to turn it off after our last adventure" Iggy said with a smirk." But what I don't understand is why the portal is emitting a white light instead of a green one. Since you had the gun on space setting, it normally would shoot out a green portal, but this, obviously, isn't a green portal..." Suddenly, an idea popped into this head and he started to smile.

"Hey, Izzy. Can you go get Ludwig and the others?"

"Okay... Why do you want me to get your siblings? Wouldn't Ludwig be the only one interested in this type of stuff?"

"Yeah, but there is one thing my siblings and I have in common: a sense of adventure!"

*******End of Flashback*******

"Wow, it's getting really late. I think I should get my stuff," Carmen said, glancing out the window to see the sun setting.

"Aww, but the story's really good. I want to know what happens with the white portal!" Kyle pouted as Carmen got up and headed for the door.

"Well, you'll have to wait until I get back," Carmen called as she opened the door."Later!"

"Don't take too-" Kyle shouted before Carmen slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Five kidnaps at once

**Demented and Disturbed, here! This is my first Mario collaboration, but not my first one. For AlliTheSuperGenius004, however, this is her first one. So, to recap:**

**The Koopalings and anything Mario belongs to Nintendo**

**Carmen, Izzy, Felica, Krystal, and the gender-swapped Koopalings belong to me**

**Kyle belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004**

**Now, let's begin!**

* * *

*******The Mitchell Residence*******

Kyle tapped his foot impatiently. He had waited for the red-haired and fiery Carmen to come back with her stuff. He didn't notice that Carmen opened the door silently and crept up behind him; uttering loudly, "Boo!"

Jumping up, Kyle landed on the sofa on guard. Carmen doubling in laughter, she rolled on the floor, exclaiming loudly,"I got you good!"

Finally realizing what had happened, Kyle slowing regained himself on the sofa."Why?" was all he could muttered to her.

Brushing himself out, Kyle could notice that Carmen had changed her shirt to a long red sweater with some burns on it. _Probably from one of her outburst. _Kyle concluded.

Carmen neatly laid her stuff on the ground, sitting on the floor. She quickly unpacked some of her stuff, an orange wide-tooth comb and a some sort of case. Curious, Kyle peeked under the lid when she wasn't watching.

There was a bow; shining under the light of the living room. It had some carvings in it; along with some arrows in their quiver. There was a picture ironed on the quiver. It was her, along with a blue-haired koopa. _Is that her boyfriend? _Kyle asked himself.

Unfortunately, Carmen had decided to look at her bow and found Kyle snooping around like a bloodhound. Quickly, she shut the case to the bow; but Kyle had already seen enough."Who's the guy in the picture with you?"he asked the 11-year-old.

Huffing, Carmen turned to face him."You weren't supposed to know about that bow. My boyfriend had it crafted just. for. ME." she replied, still huffing.

"It was a Valentine's Day gift," Carmen whispered so quietly, that Kyle leaned in closer to her."And I would be so mad if anyone BROKE IT!" she yelled, scaringing Kyle into a chair.

"Calm down, I'm not going to break it."Kyle spoke in a calming voice."If my crush gave me something that was dear to my heart, then I would make sure nobody would break it. And it would be the same thing the other way around. _If she has feelings for_ _me_..." Kyle said softly at the last words, almost to a whisper.

Carmen shrugged, not wanting to hear his love life. Brushing her hair, she asked him,"Are you a prince or something?"

Kyle slowly nodded in reply. Carmen 'oh-ed' and pulled something out of her bag, a tiara, and showed it to Kyle. It was made out of rocks and rubies."This is my crown," Carmen said."I never wear it that much, even though I'm forced to."

Kyle suddenly rethought of the little fiery girl. He imagined her in a dress, on the throne in her castle. He laughed out at the thought of this.

"Ha ha, very funny." Carmen teased, before asking,"Are we going to start the story or what?" Kyle nodded, before placing her crown back into her bag and stretched.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, the part where my sister got Iggy's siblings." Carmen cleared her throat and started." Well, after my sister got her siblings, they inspected the portal..."

*******Flashback*******

"This is interesting. I mean, it was on the space setting but, I don't know why it's like this." Ludwig scratched his head as he inspected the portal.

"I agree," Lemmy said happily as he nommed on his girlfriend's tail. Felica just shrugged and said,"Awesome." She was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. It was in french.

"Why are you writing in french?" Roy said."Nobody can understand dat crap." he pointed out."If this is," Felica scribbled on." A time portal. Then," she folded the finished paper in an airplane.

"I could tell the French Revolution that they suck eggs and should decapitate everyone who comes by, just to make it more bloody." Felica smirked when saying this.

"Nice..." Roy fist-bumped the werecat. "I like things bloody. It's very interesting." Ludwig rolled his eyes and muttered," Idiots. They will cause a time paradox by doing that."

Felica smiled and answered," Je né vais la cause d'un paradoxe, menace aux chevaux bleu." she smiled, since only Ludwig could understand her. As if on command, Ludwig yelled something in german and stomped off to his room.

"Like, what did you say to him?" Wendy asked as she applied some lipstick to her lips. "I said, 'I'm not gonna cause a time paradox, blue-haired menace." Felica said with a smirk.

Lemmy smiled and climbed up Felica's back, reaching to her head. He started nibbling on her ears; making her laugh."Stop it, little bud!" Felica grasped Lemmy by the waist and pulled him down from her head.

"I'm surprised that the fact nothing is coming out of the portal," Larry stated as the portal glowed eerily. Junior shuddered. "At least it isn't the portal we traveled through last time," he shuddered again.

"Wanna eat out?" Roy quickly suggested, wanting to get the adventure out of their minds. Lemmy nodded in agreement as he cuddled in Felica's arms.

"That could work..." Wendy said. "But Ludwig has to drive us there." Felica flicked her ears at Wendy. "I has an idea." Quickly, she ran up to the hall where Ludwig's room was.

"Ludwig si vous nous prenez pour la pizza, je vais acheter vous le chocolat!" Felica spoke rapidly in french as she placed her ears to the empty hall. Everyone could hear thundering steps run down the hall.

Ludwig ran wildly into the door. Everyone winced as Ludwig turned around; a crooked smile on his face. He grasped the keys on the dresser and opened the door.

He ran outside toward the Klown Khopper. Felica flicked her ears and kinked her tail; signaling everyone to follow her. Everyone left, leaving the portal unattended.

**Lemmy POV**

You don't wanna know about the dream I had the night my dad and others got kidnapped. Of course, I had my girlfriend's tail in my hands as I dreamed. Our dreams can interlock, but not nightmares. At least, I think it was one.

I appeared in this underground place. It had blue lights everywhere and little Monty Moles working overtime to please someone or some_thing_. Crawling, I hid behind this huge rock as I saw someone. The girl sat on this throne made of semi-precious stones.

She had brunette hair that flowed down to her shoulders, like Izzy's hair. Her blue eyes glowed in the near darkness of the room. They were so entrancing, I wanted to jump out of my place and scream,"Me!" But I didn't, not in this case.

A koopa, about Iggy's age, was talking to her. She had a green shell, with her wand sticking out of it. Her green hair was flowing to her waist, and she had golden hoop rings; ironically like Wendy's a bit.

"Are your siblings back yet?" The girl on the throne asked the koopa."No my mistress," the koopa answered truthfully."They haven't called back yet."

The brunette eased back on the chair a bit."And are you sure they're kidnapping the heroes?" she asked uncertainly. The koopa nodded, blue eyes shining."The workers and I found something while mining for jewels."she passed it up to her.

It was a mirror; polished to perfection which was reflecting the girl on the glass."The Mirror of Destiny!" the girl screamed excitedly. My dad told me this about it: The mirror was made by the goddess of the moon; Selena, to help her younger sister, the goddess of the stars; realize her true destiny.

"What is my true destiny?" The girl asked the mirror. Shimmering, the mirror started to talk in a slithering voice that scared me. _You shall the power; in which can't stop, unless a cat realizes what lies in her heart. A battle will rage and blood will spill horribly; but a koopa must realize his own destiny._

_What was that mirror talking about? _I thought; wanting to ask the mirror what it meant, but it stopped shimmering. The koopa grabbed the mirror back, but whispered into the girl's ear.

The girl stared in my direction. I must have slipped on a rock or something like that, because she answered in a cold voice."Welcome to the future...Lemark Hip Koopa."

I woke up screaming, sweat falling down my face. Felica was in her cat form, sleeping deeply but flicking her ears once in a while. How did that girl know my name? And what did she want with me?

Suddenly, I heard a crash in the hall. I carefully got out of bed, not to wake up my girl, and went out to investigate. There were two people, that looked like me, except taller, where looking where to go.

"This is heavy," The short koopa moaned."Why don't you carry it?" The other one was fixing something in her hands, which I couldn't make out."'Cause I'm busy."

I started to pull my wand out of my shell, when I heard even more crashes. There, was even more koopas carrying the same-sized bundle as the of the bundles had an orange nightdress on. _Daisy? What is she doing here? _I thought as I crept closer

"Are we getting paid for kidnapping them?" One voice asked. Another answered,"Of course, Boss said so." I went even closer, but it seemed I stepped on one of Charlie's toys, because they went in a sprint.

"Hey!" I chased after them, jumping over pots and pans that the workers left, and some painting and makeup cases that Junior and Wendy left. I caught up to one of them and grabbed her hair.

"Ow!" The koopa I grabbed ran even faster, Daisy muffling in her hands. I felt a pain in my leg as I was shook off the koopa and landed in the wall.

All I remember before passing out from pain and grief is the visitors stepping in the portal, one of them breaking the machine; and Daisy's muffled screams for help.

***End of Flashback***

"That's awful!" Kyle pulled up the chair Carmen was sitting on close to him."What happens next."

"First," Carmen stated."You have to get ready for bed." Kyle frowned."Why?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY TO DEATH!?" Carmen threatened the demon, which shook his head quickly, "No."

Carmen relaxed a bit, before yawning."Tell me where the bathroom is so that I can change." she pleaded softly.

Kyle pointed near the hallway." The second door to the right," he listed quickly.

Nodding, Carmen gathered up her stuff and went in the hallway to the bathroom to change.

Kyle stretched himself in the sofa and stood up. "Might as well change too," he decided."It would give me my chances to hear more." So, he went to look for his stuff around the house.

**Sorry it took so long, peeps. Hope you like and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jumping into the Unknown**

Hi, it's AlliTheSuperGenius004 here! Did you guys miss me? As you may realize in .4 seconds, Demented and Disturbed and I will be trading off writing chapters, so she will be writing the next chapter. Now on with the disclaimer! The Koopalings and anything Mario related belongs to Nintendo** * **Carmen, Felica, Krystal, and the gender-bent koopalings belong to Demented and Disturbed *** **Kyle belongs to me Note: If you're wondering why Demented and Disturbed owns so many OC's, that's because she's the one who started all of this. So thank her and show your support by reviewing, favoriting, and following!

*******The Mitchell Residence*******

As Carmen stepped out of the bathroom, she could smell something cooking in the oven. Walking over to the kitchen, she saw Kyle sitting in one of the high stools by the island, playing on a red 3DS and checking the oven every so often. When she got closer, Kyle looked at her and motioned her to sit next to him."What's cooking in the oven?" Carmen asked, sitting down in high stool next to the fire demon and peeking at the DS screen. She could see that he was playing Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.

"My favorite snack: buffalo wings. Want some?" Kyle asked as the oven timer went off. He went over to the oven and pulled the tray out to reveal miniature shanks and drumsticks."I don't like to eat human food," Carmen replied. Kyle shrugged as she walked to her bag and pulled out a bag with translucent crystals filled with some type of liquid inside."You know what these are?" Carmen asked as she hopped back into the stool.

After studying them closely, Kyle nodded."Aren't those Tractusica Crystallites?" he asked, and Carmen nodded."How did you know?" she asked, opening the bag and popping one in her mouth.

"They were used as festive candies my family used at parties and events." Kyle explained."Back then, that's all my family used to eat until the revolution Ignite started..." he faltered in mid sentence, and then continued pouring himself some pre-made tea. Carmen wanted to press on and know about the revolution, but she's figure to pester him on about that later.

So, what happens after that dream?" Kyle asked, sitting down with his food and drink.

"Okay. So, it's the next morning..."

*******Flashback*******

The dining room was full of chatter about what to do with the white portal while the cooks prepared everyone's breakfast. However, Lemmy was omitting all conversations towards him and trying to think what happened last night.'I wonder what my dream meant? And what does that mirror mean about destiny and a battle? King Dad is at a Bad-Anon convention and won't be back for a week, so I doubt we will be kidnapping Peach and battling Mario anytime soon. And don't forget about the Koopalings thieves in the castle. Who were they and why were they here? Who did they capture? I just wish my leg didn't fail on me before they fled-'

"Lemmy!"Felica nudged him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Y-yes?" "Are you okay? You haven't been engaged in one conversation this morning," she asked with a worried tone. Lemmy opened his mouth, considering to tell them about last night, but then decided against it. He has to find more evidence before sharing the secret with anyone.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired," he replied, flashing a fake smile. Some of his siblings, like Larry, Morton and Wendy bought his statement and continued to talk about their conversations earlier. Others, like Felica, Ludwig and Iggy kept giving him concerned looks, but didn't continue pestering him.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about that white portal?" Larry asked, munching on some mixed fruit for breakfast."I mean, is it even there still?" "Yeah, I checked this morning before working on my morning invention."Iggy said.

"Well, maybe we should check it out," Wendy said while filing her nails."I mean, it's not like it's going to go anywhere." "Yeah, but by stepping through there, we will be going into the unknown without being prepared," Larry argued."Who knows what's going to be on the other side of that thing." "Well, we never know until we try."

As they kept debating, Lemmy couldn't hold it in anymore."We have to go into that portal!" Everyone swung their heads to the source of the voice, which was the second oldest Koopaling. He could feel the blush peek under his skin, but he kept it hidden. "Why Lemark?" Ludwig asked. Lemmy rolled his eyes; he hated it when his siblings called him by his first name. What's the purpose of a nickname if everyone calls you by your first name.

"Because I saw them kidnapping her!" he exclaimed, scaring everyone from his outburst. "Wait, who kidnapped who?" Felica asked. For the next few minutes, Lemmy explained what happened last night: the wacky dream with the mirror and midnight kidnappings. Everyone listened intently, but Felica was more concerned when he told them about the prophecy.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" "Because... I had a feeling that this was all headed for me and I needed to figure out all on my own," he said with a hint of shame in his voice and his head bowed to hide his face. Everyone glanced at each other, not sure what to make of the situation. Until Iggy piped up.

"Guys, I'll get the safety packs from our last adventure. You all may want to get ready too before we go into the portal. Lemmy needs some time to himself." Everyone nodded and reluctantly got up, leaving Lemmy alone with Felica.

Felica's tail swished from side to side, lightly tapping Lemmy's left arm."Hey, you can always tell us what's going on," she said sweetly. Lemmy raised his head to look in her eyes. He scanned them and could see that there was no anger, but rather encouragement and slight disappointment.

"I know...it's just that..."

"Don't. I know that you experienced a lot in the past couple of hours, but you have to understand that we are all here for each other. The reason we have siblings is so that we look out for each other." Felica scolded. Lemmy nodded, but he still felt slightly guilty inside.

Come on, let's get ready to go through that portal."Felica said with a flick of her ear. She got out of her chair and started to head to the hallway, with Lemmy close on her heels. They ran down the stairs to the basement where they saw everyone gathered around the portal wearing the backpacks from the last trip to the Parallel Dimension. Lemmy grabbed his yellow and orange safety pack and Felica accepted a blue and white backpack from Iggy.

"Is everyone ready?" Iggy asked. Lemmy remembered this situation like last time, except Larry stayed a couple paces away from Roy, just in case he felt like doing something funny. As he watched everyone hop into the portal before him, he thought guiltily, _They said they did, but I wonder if they really forgive me. I could see it in here eyes; disappointment and encouragement. I don't know why, but I really blew it... _Before he could think anymore thoughts, he felt himself being pushed forward into the white portal. White light engulfed his vision before he could see who his attacker was, and that's when the world went black.

*******Meanwhile, In The Unknown...*******

The clacks of her heels echoed off the walls as she approached a pair of glass double doors. Her shoulder-length brunette hair flowed with her movements as she sat down on a throne embedded with jewels of all sorts. She held in her hand what looked like a mirror, which one of her faithful servants found a day ago.

_You shall hold the power; which can't be stop, Until a cat realizes what lies in her heart. A battle will rage and blood will spill horribly; But a koopa will realize his true destiny. _That is the prophecy the mirror told her, and it utterly confused and frustrates her. She banned cats from the palace way back in the beginning of her era because she absolutely despises felines. No cat has been seen in at least two hundred years... Suddenly, a female koopa about Larry's age burst in the room, bowing respectively in front of her.

She had messy shoulder-length blue hair and gold hoop bracelets, like the ones Wendy wear. She wore a light blue shell and an orange wand in her hand.

"My mistress, they have entered the realm." she said. She eyed the girl's quartzite necklace and a small gleam appeared in her eyes."Yes, of course," the brunette stood up, smiling and smirking."Let them come to us. We'll be ready."

*******End of Flashback*******

"Woah, epic cliff hanger," Kyle commented as he sipped the rest of his tea. Carmen popped another crystallite in her mouth and nodded."It's one of my many talents; leaving people in suspense."She glanced at the clock on the oven, which read 8:30."Eh, still too early to go to bed. What else is there to do here?"

"Well, there isn't much besides the Music Room and Basement, which has a foosball and pool table, and a flat screen TV," Kyle said."My friends and I usually watch movies and hang out down there. Maybe after another chapter or two, we can watch one?" "Sure," The fire princess replied."What movies do you have?"

A/N: Sorry it took too long and that it's really short. Read, Review, and Stay Tuned!


End file.
